


Klance Paradise

by BlueCrownFics



Series: Nada's VLD Shorts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Tumblr request, also on a headcanon, chapter 3 is based on a dream from 2016, mentions of shadam/adashi (shiro/adam)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCrownFics/pseuds/BlueCrownFics
Summary: A collection of klance shorts derived from tumblr requests/inspiration or prompts, etc.Updates when inspiration strikes.-x-X-x-Chapter 4:"Lance is a screamer. He’s loud, shameless and absolutely fucking lewd. Exactly how Keith likes it."





	1. Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Magicalmusing on tumblr requested: " Can you do a Keith-centric klance with insomnia, please?" 
> 
> I know this was aimed for the Bad Things Bingo, but because I already did a Keith-centric insomnia (that was pairing generic), I couldn't fulfill it for that. However, because I'm klance trash, I honestly couldn't bring myself to NOT do this request so here we are.

He heard the harsh _pitter-patter_ of rain splatter against the glass as lightning pierced through the pitch darkness. The bedroom lit up from the silent flash, causing his tired, burning eyes to gaze toward the shut window sill. He counted in silence, waiting for the loud, roar of thunder. When it finally bellowed overhead, Keith felt the small apartment rumble beneath its intensity.

He felt his partner shift from the noise, a soft whine escaping his barely parted lips.

Keith allowed himself a small smile. With careful, calculated movements, he turned to his side -- facing the other male -- and gently caressed the boy’s cheek with his knuckles. The room lit up again. Thunder roared seconds later.

In the darkness, Keith watched his partner sleep. A part of him felt a little envious the Cuban boy was able to sleep so deeply despite the loud clatter of noise outside. As exhausted as Keith was, he couldn’t bring himself to rest. Every time he shut his eyes, his mind would kick into high gear.

His thoughts were a chaotic mess. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what breathing techniques or meditative thoughts Lance tried to teach him, Keith simply couldn’t sleep and when he did, it was barely through the night. The most he’d gotten in the last week was 5 hours, collectively.

And yet, despite his weary mind and his almost desperate desire to finally be enough at peace with himself _to_ sleep, Keith found only one good thing from his insomnia. He got to see Lance’s cute resting face.

His smile grew broader. He reached out for the boy again, his fingers barely reaching the soft expanse of warm skin when thunder barreled loudly overhead. The wind picked up speed, splattering cold summer rain harshly against their bedroom window. He watched as his partner startled.

Lance jumped in his place, blue eyes wild with panic.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Keith soothed, carefully grabbing the boy’s chin so that Lance had no choice but to stare into his eyes. “I’m here. It’s just a storm.”

He felt the boy’s muscles relax into the mattress. Keith released his chin and returned to softly caressing his cheek until Lance’s warm hand cupped his own. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Another streak of lightning lit up their bedroom -- just bright enough for Lance to take in the utter exhaustion written in his boyfriend’s eyes. He sighed.

“Were you already awake or did the storm wake you?”

“I was already awake. I couldn’t sleep. My mind is just...  you know, a mess.”

“Shiro is going to be okay.”

“How do you know that?” Keith asked, his heart suddenly racing. Leave it to Lance to know what he’s thinking without even having to say it.

Lance was surprisingly good at that. Now at least. He could still recall a time in which they were constantly bumping heads because of opposing views but the years they spent together, trying to out best the other, had shown Keith that Lance was quite the empathetic soul.

There was more to him than met the eye. Lance was a man of many talents, one of them just happened to be reading people -- especially Keith.

Lance pulled the older boy into his arms. He wrapped their blankets around them as Keith buried his nose in his boyfriend’s chest and inhaled his comforting scent. Lance was deliciously warm against him. Their bedroom was cool from the air conditioner they had on full blast and with the storm raging outside, Keith felt that if he tried hard enough to sleep, he would.

“Shiro is the strongest person we know, babe. He’s not going to let any sickness take him down.” Lance assured him, rubbing soothing circles into Keith’s backside. “Besides, he’s got Adam and us by his side. He’s going to beat it. He’ll be okay. But you need to sleep. You’re going to make yourself sick if you don’t.”

Keith couldn’t help the snort that escaped his throat. “I don’t get sick.” He stated.

Lance rolled his eyes, though he knew Keith couldn’t see. “Yeah, yeah, hotshot. I know your immune system is better than mine, but only getting five hours of sleep in the last six days is enough to wear out your body.”

Lance pulled Keith closer to him, holding him tightly.

“Sleep.” The Cuban demanded. “Or I’m going to spill your deepest darkest secrets to the guys.”

Keith stiffened. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I’m daring. I’m not afraid of you, Samurai.” Lance huffed challengingly. He pressed a tender kiss into Keith’s black locks and said, “Sleep. Please. For me.”

Keith allowed himself to melt into his boyfriend’s arms. He felt safe and warm within the embrace, and for the first time since Shiro’s diagnosis only a week ago, allowed himself to _stop thinking_. He listened to the loud _shhhhh_ of rain drench the world outside. He focused on the quiet, barely audible thud of Lance’s heart thump against his cheek.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Secret Santa Gift '16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith wasn’t a fan of the holidays. The rowdy crowds, the wailing children, and the endless sea of traffic, both vehicular and human, were some of the many things he resented about the holidays. Keith preferred the quiet intimate gatherings he had with his friends in college or the romantic dinners Lance bestowed on him when they began dating. But he knew, sooner or later, Keith would have to stray from the comfort of his routine. He didn’t think it would have to be so soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written back for the VLD Secret Santa exchange in 2016. I found it while organizing my writing blog on tumblr and decided to dump it here. It's not that great because I'm shitty and this was when the show only had one season.
> 
> -x-X-x-
> 
> Original A/N:
> 
> I forgot to upload this to my writing blog. It was my secret santa gift for last year’s voltron secret santa. My giftee requested something along the lines of fluff or an Au, so I went with a domestic/holiday gathering AU with a sprinkle of nervous boyfriends because I love the idea of Keith and Lance being lowkey nervous together and pretending they aren’t. It’s mostly slice of life.

Keith wasn’t a fan of the holidays. The rowdy crowds, the wailing children, and the endless sea of traffic, both vehicular and human, were some of the many things he resented about the holidays. Keith preferred the quiet intimate gatherings he had with his friends in college or the romantic dinners Lance bestowed on him when they began dating. But he knew, sooner or later, Keith would have to stray from the comfort of his routine. He didn’t think it would have to be so soon.

He released a shaky breath, his body thrumming with nervous tension as he eyed the clock hanging on the wall. In fifteen minutes, he will be on the road with his longtime boyfriend heading straight to the lion’s den. He played with the hemming of his ugly Christmas sweater, long deft fingers twisting and curling the worn thread. Violet eyes scan the luggage scattered around his feet, a terrible reminder of what awaited him the next few days.

His right leg began to bounce.

“Lance hurry up! We’re going to be late.” He called, though a part of him hoped his boyfriend didn’t listen. He hoped Lance’s near religious beauty regiment kept him stalled in the bathroom until their set departure time came and went. But he knew better. Lance’s excitement in seeing his family again rivaled a child on Christmas day. There was nothing Keith could do to prevent him from seeing them, and quite frankly, Keith wouldn’t dream of doing that to Lance.

In the four years they have been dating, this would be the first holiday Keith had the pleasure of meeting the entire McClain-Alvarez family. Four years was a long time to wait – not that Lance hadn’t tried. Being an orphan, Keith’s only known family was his adopted brother Shiro and his parents. But Lance, having been a big fan of Shiro before he ever laid eyes on Keith, was already quite familiar with the Shirogane family. Time constraints had kept Keith from meeting the entirety of Lance’s family. In fact, it was only this past New Year’s did Keith finally get the opportunity to officially be introduced to Lance’s parents.

Keith grimaced. Their encounter hadn’t been too terrible, far from it, but Keith would be lying if he said he hadn’t been nervous. Terrified, actually. His boyfriend’s parents. The memory alone was enough to make Keith’s stomach quiver in nervousness.

He took another shaky breath. At least Shiro would be there. Keith didn’t know how he planned on surviving without his big brother there as a support system.

Lance came rushing into the living room, a beanie over his head and a blue scarf wrapped around his elegant neck.

“Ready?” He grinned. He made way toward the kitchen and pulled out two travel-sized water bottles from the fridge. He tossed the second to Keith and took a desperate swig from his bottle.

Keith quirked a curious brow. “Nervous?” He teased.

Lance drank the cool liquid in three big gulps. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Psssh! Me? What do I have to be nervous about? They’re just my family.” He rolled his eyes dramatically then eyed his half-empty bottle of water.

His knuckles were white against his tan skin, stretched taught with how hard he gripped the bottle.

Keith closed the space between them and laid a gentle, warm hand against his boyfriend’s arm.

“Hey, I’m nervous too.” He murmured.

Lance’s deep ocean blue eyes snapped to his face, thin brows furrowed in disbelief. “Babe, seriously? My mom practically adores you. You have nothing to be nervous about.”

Keith laughed. It came out breathless and airy, sabotaged by the anxiety flowing in his veins. He hoped Lance didn’t see how much of a wreck this entire trip was making him feel.

“I’ve only met your parents once and that was this past New Year’s, Lance. Just because your parents like me doesn’t mean the rest of your family will. So yes, I’m freaking out here.”

“Okay, okay,” Lance sighed. He downed the remainder of his water then grabbed another. Without warning, he pulled Keith into his chest and captured his lips; cold and moist from the drink, but still soft and plump as Keith remembered. They pulled away, rosy-cheeked and breathless.

Keith swallowed thickly, his mind suddenly a jumbled mess. “What was that for?”

“Courage,” Lance grinned, his breath cold against Keith’s lips. “We’re going to need a lot of it to get through today.”

They kissed again, delicate and slow, basking in the comfort of each other before Keith reluctantly pulled away. He grabbed both of their luggage and glanced at the clock.

“We should go.”

“Right. Yup! Let’s go!” Lance grabbed their coats from the closet and rushed out of the apartment, his mouth moving a mile a minute as he twittered about traffic and presents and who he expected to be at the gathering.

Keith sighed. He grabbed the forgotten car keys from the key holder, locked up their apartment and followed Lance into the elevator.

* * *

The drive to Lance’s family home wasn’t a long one. It was an hour and thirty minutes at most with no traffic, but it was enough time for Keith to simmer in the passenger seat, his body thrumming with excessive energy. He listened to his boyfriend’s anxious ramblings, his words no longer coherent. Keith would have preferred to drive, it would have kept his mind off of their impending destination, but Lance’s insistent drumming against the door would have driven Keith up the wall. So for now, Keith let his boyfriend distract himself with the endless expanse of road ahead of them.

Lance’s fingers tapped the leather steering wheel in a disjointed rhythm. He hummed to the music from the radio, sang when he knew the words but mostly, Keith listened to the boy talk to himself about highway exits and bathroom breaks. (He debated for fifteen minutes if a bathroom break was needed despite being on the road for less than ten minutes.)

From the corner of his eyes, Keith caught the tension building in Lance’s lanky frame. The way his jaw clenched and his lips thinned, Keith wanted nothing more than to run his thumb over his boyfriend’s jaw to soothe away his fears.  

“You’re going to have a blast, Keith.” He said after a while. “Especially if Titi brings the coquito.” The smile on Lance’s face morphed into a grimace. “Or maybe not. I forgot you’re lactose intolerant.” He glanced at Keith with sympathetic blue eyes before turning back to the road.

Keith snorted, a small smile on his lips. “So who’s going to be there exactly?”

“Uh, my parents obviously. You said Shiro was coming right?”

“With Allura.” Lance nodded. “Right. Then there’s my grandparents, my siblings… uh… Titi Maria, my little cousins…” Lance trailed off, counting the guests in his mind. “Twelve people. Maybe more? I don’t know. It’s hard to tell with the holidays.”

Keith tensed, his anxiety spiking. He stared at the shifting scenery and forced his muscles to relax for Lance’s sake. He heaved a heavy sigh.

“Okay. Cool.”

Lance glanced his way, adoration in his eyes. With his right hand, he reached for Keith’s and intertwined their fingers.

“You’re going to have a great time, I promise.”

Keith squeezed the warm, sweaty hand in gratitude.

* * *

They reached the house just as the sun dipped below the horizon. It bathed the sky in an array of reds and oranges that brought comfort to Keith despite the nerves that clawed in his gut. He scanned the house for any sign of life. He bit his bottom lip, half expecting a crowd of people to parade out into the lawn once Lance parked the car. And yet, no one came or noticed their arrival. In truth, the house seemed devoid of life. Covered in a rainbow of lights and decorated from roof to bottom in holiday decorations, the house was a gorgeous beacon of light in an otherwise quiet, dark block, but Keith heard no music or saw shadows dancing across the curtain covered windows. For just one second, he liked to pretend there was no one home.

Lance’s shaky exhale brought him back to reality. He turned to his boyfriend, who gripped the steering wheel as though his life depended on it.

“We’re here,” Lance laughed shakily. “Did Shiro message you?”

“Yeah. He’ll be here in thirty minutes.”

Lance nodded. “Okay. Cool.”

They remained in the car, the air tense with their apprehension.

“We should go in.”

“Y-yeah, we should.”

Neither of them moved.

Keith’s clammy pale hand found its way to Lance. He pried his boyfriend’s fingers from the steering wheel and laced their fingers together again.

“We’ve got this.” He murmured, violet eyes bright with determination.

Lance licked his dry lips. “Y-yeah,” he nodded stiltedly. “We can do this.”

Keith pressed a tender kiss against Lance’s knuckles. He traced his thumb over his lover’s skin in small tranquil circles. “I love you.” He smiled warmly. “And thank you for bringing me here. For trusting me and loving me enough to do this.”

Lance swallowed. He leaned in, closing the gap between them and pressed his lips against Keith’s mouth in a desperate, grateful kiss.

“I love you too.” He whispered. He rested his forehead against Keith’s, hot breath ghosting against pink lips.

Keith nuzzled Lance’s nose affectionately before pulling away. “Let’s go meet our family.” He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t what he had in mind when he stepped out of the shower. Cuddling naked was something they did for comfort. It wasn’t meant as an open invitation for sex, but the soft, breathy sighs of Lance’s moans and the way his body shudders beneath Keith’s touch presses him to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello -- welcome to this weird, old thing. I wrote this in my dream diary back in 2016 and decided to rewrite and edit the dream logic out of it to pass it off as a drabble.
> 
> As for context: Lance and Keith have been dating for a while now, canon kinda sorta happens but it's not important, the love council is a thing Lance really wants to join and I’m not outing who Sora is but he’s not an OC.
> 
> Also, I had the dream originally because at the time I had this headcanon where once Lance becomes comfortable with their relationship, he starts talking during sex and Keith really enjoys messing him up.

It’s late at night when Keith finally joins Lance in their bed. Fresh out of the shower, boldly naked and mostly dry save for the wetness of his hair, the older male slips under the covers and draws in close to Lance’s warmth. A calloused hand reaches out. He can feel Lance’s bare torso beneath his fingers, practically smirks in triumph at the darkening flush crawling along his lover’s dark skin. But Lance doesn’t give him the pleasure of acknowledgment. Not yet anyway.

Lance lays on his back, his hands drawn behind his head. He scans the ceiling, his mind devoid of any particular thought. Like Keith, he’s not quite tired. Sore perhaps, from a long day of running around and doing nothing, but not exhausted enough to allow himself to sleep.

Keith draws in closer again, nuzzling his nose against the nap of Lance’s neck. He inhales the younger boy’s scent and releases a warm breath through a noisy exhale. Lance chuckles. Keith places tender kisses against his lover’s skin and draws his tongue along the boy’s jugular.

This wasn’t what he had in mind when he stepped out of the shower. Cuddling naked was something they did for comfort. It wasn’t meant as an open invitation for sex, but the soft, breathy sighs of Lance’s moans and the way his body shudders beneath Keith’s touch presses him to continue.

Lance drapes an arm around Keith, silently urging him closer. Keith obliges. He scoots over onto Lance’s body and reattaches his mouth onto his heated flesh. The happy little groan he gets in response is enough encouragement for Keith to sink his teeth into the forming bruise.

“You should give me more hickies, Keith,” Lance chuckles, his voice slightly breathless despite not moving. “I wanna see the look on Sora’s face when I show it off. I bet he’ll get flustered.”

Keith stops what he's doing, his brows furrowing. "And why on Earth would that make him flustered?” There's an edge to his tone that Lance recognizes distantly as annoyance. Possibly jealousy.

Lance laughs. "There's rumors about Sora. You know he's part of the Love Council, right? Which, by the way, I'm still waiting my invitation for. I think it's stupid they haven't invited _me_ , the _master of romance_ , into their committee."

Keith returns to abusing Lance's skin as the boy rants, his earlier jealousy dissipating. He moves to the other side of Lance’s neck, satisfied with the number of bruises he’s left on the right side. Lance keeps rambling about the council – some dumb committee that’s shouldn’t exist but does, just like everything else in this god forsaken place. In fact, he’s so enthralled with talking, he doesn’t even react to Keith’s sucking.

He decides to reel him in.

"What does that have to do with giving you bruises?" He bites Lance's shoulder gently, relishing the quick inhale his boyfriend does beneath him.

"A-aah, yeah, so Sora supposedly has this thing about lust and sex. And yesterday, it was really obvious he, you know, _did things_ so I--" Keith sinks his teeth into Lance's neck again, harder this time but careful not to break skin. Lance gasps. He wraps his arms around Keith's shoulders and draws their bodies close.

He swallows thickly and struggles to find the words to speak coherently.

"S-so I started teasing him." He finishes lamely. Keith moves away from his neck and starts peppering his chest with kisses. "H-he got really flustered with all my sexual innuendo."

"'Course," Keith mutters hoarsely. He stops lavishing Lance's chest with attention and eyes the languid boy seriously. "Is that all you did yesterday? Torment Sora?"

"I didn't torment him, but yeah I basically tormented him."

Lance dissolves into a rant about his day while Keith begins to prep. The one sided conversation jars as Keith slips a few fingers into his boyfriend's pert opening, but Keith brings Lance back on track by asking him questions. Lance returns to his displeasure with the Love Council when Keith suddenly slips inside. Lance's back arches, an unabashed moan fills the room.

“ _Fuck_ —at least warn me before you dick me.” He gasps.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Lance, my fingers were just inside you. What more of a warning do you want?” As he talks, he slips neatly in between Lance’s thighs and nuzzles the boy’s bruised neck. He can feel Lance’s warmth clench and unclench around him, adjusting to his thickness as he waits.

Lance exhales slowly.

"Did you use lube? I feel like you didn’t use lube.”

“I used lube.” His boyfriend mutters, kissing just beneath his earlobe. “I’m moving. Keep talking.” As promised, his hips start to move, slow and gentle, as he nibbles on Lance’s ear lobe.

" _Fuck,_ " Lance mutters breathlessly. His body arches into the sensations building deep inside him, his mind slowly growing hazy as Keith moves.

"So you want to annoy Sora by showing off your bruises?" Keith picks up pace, scattering Lance's thoughts further.

"Ye-yeah, yeah. Basically." Unconsciously, Lance spreads his legs wider. He grunts from a particularly delicious thrust. "I asked him to send me an invite for the Love Council too."

Keith shifts. "What did he say?"

Lance scowls. "That it takes more than being a flirt to get into the council." Keith draws back. He pulls Lance's legs upward by the thighs and spears into his boyfriend with deft precision. Lance squawks.

"Fuck!" Keith smirks. "Shut up Keith! Don't say a word."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Keith encases Lance between his arms, his hips shoving into his lover's ass with harsh, yet precise thrusts. Lance arcs under him, gasping and mewling. Drool starts to dribble from the corner of his mouth. Keith snatches his lips. Their tongues press and shove in a desperate yet harmonious dance until neither of them can breathe and the world is too hot to keep going.

Keith pulls away, satisfied with his boyfriend's flushed expression.

"Why is Sora against sex?"

Lance whimpers. His nerves are on fire, his brain can barely function and Keith asks him a question like that? He curves his back outward, hands gripping Keith's wrists with a strength that could bruise.

"I don't-I don't know!" He whines, his body trembling. "Oh god. Fuck Keith, I'm gonna--ah!"

Keith plummets into him. Each thrust is harder than the last until Lance screams his climax and spurts ringlets of cum onto his heaving stomach. Keith continues thrusting despite the boy's keening wails, his walls tight from the orgasm and hot. So very hot. His orgasm slams into him without warning and Keith collapses on top of his boyfriend as he pumps his load deep inside Lance.

He slows to a stop, breathless and sweaty, but pleased. He ignores the sticky wetness smearing their stomachs from Lance's orgasm in favor of peppering Lance's flush, sweaty face with tired kisses.

"I bet he’s kinky." Lance says once his breathing regulates. His fingers draw lazy circles along Keith's shoulder blades. "Sora is probably too embarrassed to accept it."

Keith grunts. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of Lance's neck, content to lay there despite the mess. Lance doesn't seem to mind.


	4. Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance is a screamer. He’s loud, shameless and absolutely fucking lewd. Exactly how Keith likes it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick drabble that wouldn't get out of my head.
> 
> Sorry it's not very explicit. It's mostly Keith thinking about Lance.

Lance is a screamer. He’s loud, shameless and absolutely fucking lewd. Exactly how Keith likes it.  
  
He doesn’t curse like a sailor, or maybe he does, Keith isn’t sure. In the throes of their passion, Lance seems to alternate between English and Spanish—or maybe he’s babbling—its hard to tell. They all sound the same in Keith’s ears. It doesn’t matter to him either way, because Lance’s noises get to him. It riles up something primal in him, has his blood burn like magma deep beneath his skin. It builds and builds like a volcano ready to burst but Keith doesn’t want to give in. Not yet. Not when Lance’s sounds resonate off the walls like a god damn choir of angels.  
  
He wonders for a moment if their fucking is loud enough for heaven and hell to hear. Wonders almost comically what the expressions on their friend's faces would be tomorrow when they see Lance covered in bites and bruises; all signs of an ownership that’s unspoken but understood. He wonders, dangerously, possessively, if anyone else pictured Lance the way he is, moaning and grunting, panting and drooling underneath Keith’s bestial thrusts.  
  
Sometimes Keith growls in tangent to Lance’s moans. His own grunts and breaths intermingle with Lance’s, becoming one in the same way they do. It embarrasses him slightly, having such a romantic thought in the middle of something deliciously sinful, but Keith doesn’t mind, and he knows he’ll confess it later to Lance when they’re done. Because as much as Keith loves their fucking, loves their lovemaking—their togetherness—he loves the aftermath more.  
  
Lance is loud then too, but not in a way that has Keith growling and claiming. He’s loud in his actions, in the way his fingers curl through Keith’s hair in soft, deliberate touches and in the sleepy, dopey smile that falls across his face when Keith nuzzles into his neck; in the way Lance peppers him in kisses despite the exhaustion and soreness riddling his body from their actions. He’s loud in the way he whispers _I love you_ and _I miss you_ against his lips, his skin, his neck.

Lance is loud in the way he holds Keith close, cradling him, protecting him. Loving him. And that too touches Keith deep in his core, but the feeling is warm rather than burning. It’s soft and sweet, like a comforting blanket over a cold, frail body. It’s an alien feeling, to be held, to be loved and desired. But that’s the reality of things, isn’t it? Lance loves him and desires him in ways that transcend beyond the physical.

Keith knows this.

Understands it even.

He feels the same way.   
  
Lance is loud, both in sex and in love, and Keith wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
